


Puppet on a string

by Ms Mephisto (elizaria)



Series: Chosen Addiction (loosely connected fics) [2]
Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaria/pseuds/Ms%20Mephisto
Summary: Title: Puppet on a stringFandom: Riddick placed in an AU world - probably before PB. Eitherway the movies events are never mentioned.Pairing: Riddick/OMCWarnings: D/s (Dominance/submission) theme including dubious consent and fisting.Wordcount: 3236 wordsStory Notes: Thanks to JSVineyard for beta, although I edited it afterwards so any problems are mine. Originally posted 2006-12-25, as a Christmas present, for raynedanser who checked two boxes on my poll; Spike/Angel, Riddick/Reese. The S/A is still in the works :DSummary: Reese can’t stop looking at his hands, his beautiful suntanned hands with long fingers and scarred knuckles. Naked skin a sharp golden contrast against the white sheets, their bodies twisted against each other, sated and relaxed.





	Puppet on a string

I)

Reese can’t stop looking at his hands, his beautiful suntanned hands with long fingers and scarred knuckles. Naked skin a sharp golden contrast against the white sheets, their bodies twisted against each other, sated and relaxed. Riddick is asleep but Reese is not ready to fall under just yet, he wants to hang on to this feeling just a little while longer. Wants to have his chance to just watch in quiet, to gather his thoughts and keep a hold of the lingering spark inside for a few moments more. His body’s tired, the ache deep but pleasant, and he knows that if he lets himself relax he will fall asleep right away. But he just… can’t. Not yet.

His eyes trace Riddick’s shoulder, down the muscled arm, biceps sharply contrasted even in his relaxed state. Riddick’s large hands with the blunt fingernails that had twisted inside him, made him beg and plead. Shivered and bucked, body overridden with sensation. Like a fiery heat building, an itch to scratch, like sparks going off inside and burning up his nerve ends. His body shivers with the memory, too tired to make anything of it but it’s like a ghost of desire skittering over his skin. Remembering the squirming to get closer, to reach the freefall and fly, but Riddick won’t let him. Riddick closing down on him, making him pause to breathe and take a step back from that edge of the cliff. His body didn’t know how to handle the too many sensations, flailing for something to hold on to. Then Riddick had been there, voice a soft growl in his ear, strong hands grounding him. Reese hadn’t had a thought to spare on the ache of Riddick stretching him, preparing him.

It was one of those things Reese never thought he would say yes to. Simply because he couldn’t see his body physically taking up the task. The trust he had to have for Riddick to give up this much of himself was scary, even if they’d established as much earlier that Reese could trust Riddick with his body. It wouldn’t matter how much Riddick whispered in his ear, no matter how incredible it ended up sounding when Riddick had toyed with him, pushed and tugged and cajoled. Reese was too small, or at least that was what he’d thought. Too tight and Riddick’s fist looked as big and wide as treetrunk while comparing where he wanted to stick it.

Inside him.

 

II)

It was a game to Riddick, to find out how to make Reese say yes. Admit that he wanted to try it. It wasn’t that Reese was unwilling as much as he’d been so damn sure there are some things in this world the body isn’t equipped to handle. This was one of those things. But it became obvious; if not to Riddick, it was clear to himself. He would end up trying it. Once Riddick picked the right occasion to suggest it again, and then Reese would say yes. One of those nights when he’d held him at the brink of coming all night, when Riddick has him in the palm of his hand.

The sensations rolling through his body, through his mind. And if Reese had thought he’d ever manage to get it up again he’d already been hard by now. From just thinking about the times Riddick had held him spinning high and needy. Fucked up and his, no one else would ever manage to know Reese’s body like Riddick did. No one else would trigger him like the responses Riddick had conditioned him to. Created in him. Riddick hadn’t tested it yet, but Reese was sure Riddick could make him come with just his voice. Telling him to kneel,  _‘there you go’_ , stretching his neck,  _‘look at me’_. His entire being concentrated on Riddick, easily so as it was ingrained, by touch, looks and voice.

Oh, was he ever in deep trouble.

Two lubed fingers turned three, caressing him inside, twisting turning against the spot that made him push back again and again. Before he knew Reese was coming hard with the fingers spreading him through the spasms.

 

III)

Riddick enjoys his games. The one to teach Reese to give over the reins to Riddick completely wasn’t the first game they ever played. That was the first ground rule.

Riddick had his rules and Reese needed to learn them, needed to find the trust to follow them. On the other hand, Riddick had to play this game right to earn that trust he needed for the next step. Fisting was the latest game, one of the bigger things Reese had to accept and find it in himself to give into Riddick, to learn how to let sensations rule him and let his mind go. Push and pull, Reese wanted but was afraid to completely cave to this new idea of Riddick’s.

Riddick knew how to lure, to touch, and whisper things when Reese was too dimmed and fucked up to protest. To hold Reese and caress and say pretty please and look at him like he was something wanted, needed and desired. Just as Reese always looked at Riddick, a slave to this man and his own desires.

The first hurdle for Reese to pass, obey and enjoy, was something Riddick enjoyed taking his time with. Slow and hot, twisting Reese where he wanted him. Because he would learn to give in and let Riddick own him, body and soul as he’d said he would. To learn what his body could be made into, gentle steps and vivid sensations. Diving in deep and never coming back the same again. Riddick didn’t have boundaries of what they did in bed as long as Reese learned how to take it, enjoy it. The tears of exhaustion and burned pleasure weren’t anything Riddick paid attention to, he just slowly licked them off his face. Salt and sweat and a young boy’s scent. There were a lot of ways to lie, or not knowing what your body could take, and fear would make you stop when it wasn’t really necessary. Riddick was here to take him past these boundaries. Reese knew what he had signed up for. It was too late now anyway.

Riddick read that boy like an open book. It didn’t take long for him to catalogue Reese’s reactions. Reese had never gotten educated in hiding his body’s responses, he telegraphed his emotions even when he thought he hid them well. When the body tensed the wrong way, when the boy’s eyes lost that something and went blank, Riddick knew to change a pattern. Because Reese was too eager to please, too afraid to make mistakes and be kicked out. It was obvious and stupid. Reese should know by now to not even try and hide from Riddick. In here Riddick owned every single one of Reese’s reactions, every tense moment and every step of the way. Reese was his and he wouldn’t be so easily thrown aside. There was too much work done on the boy, and Riddick liked having him around. He was worth it. Reese needed to learn to have faith in Riddick’s promises.

When this game started between them, Riddick wanted everything - or it would never work. Riddick needed to know his boy inside out, what makes him tick and what will make him crack. To find the fractures before they happen, to push in the right spots and soothe the other ones. Honesty makes you live longer - fewer surprises that way, and Riddick has made it a thing to live by even when it’s not a matter of life and death.

There is a fine line to walk between breaking someone new and teaching them how far they could go. Riddick never had a taste for broken toys; tasted too much like failure and when they couldn’t cope on their own, they were wastes of space. Riddick wasn’t looking to be someone’s bad habit, or crutch to lean on. That wasn’t what the game was about. Riddick just enjoys testing them, letting them find their boundaries, and then make them cross them. He’s always intrigued when they put up a fight, it just means he’s got to work harder to get them where he wants them; words, touches and slow kisses. Breaking them into what he wanted wasn’t his thing, he liked the game, the chase. Sweeter when they gave it up willingly. Bent to their desires. Desire he’d woken in them.

 

IV)

Riddick had let him sleep for a while, Reese woke up with that syrupy heaviness still in his limbs, and he wrapped his arms and legs around him as Riddick slowly kissed him awake. Worn out and wellfucked, like every bone had turned to Jell-O, and he was too relaxed to protest when Riddick turned him over on his back and bent his knees. Stretched out, limp arms holding the headboard as he watched Riddick wrap the silken ribbons and broad leather straps around his calves. His eyes followed Riddick’s every move as he got out of bed and attached them to the hooks in the ceiling, helping to hold Reese’s legs up when Reese’s tired hands shook too much to maintain position. Hands roughened by scars and hard work slowly touched Reese, gentle like, slowly turning him on again. Spreading heat that Reese had thought he’d been all out of. Hot hands pulled his thighs wider and Reese shifted to fit Riddick between his thighs, sitting between his stretched legs and watching him. “Yeah. So hot, so fucking hot like this.” Slow strokes across his torso, pinching of his nipples and smiling when Reese’s body arched with it.

Riddick stretched above him before he lowered himself down, in slow motion, milking every drop of anticipation. Then his chiseled torso laid tight against Reese’s chest, arms around his head stroking through his hair. Naked skin against naked skin and it’s just so damn good. Something Reese can never get enough of, just being close like this, scent and touch filling his senses. Then Riddick’s slick tongue was in his mouth and Reese opened up the best he could to fit him everywhere, deeper inside him and heavy body on top of him and Reese never wanted this to change. His dick growing heavy as Riddick kissed him harder, traced the stubbled cheek with soft lips and dirty words, reaching his ear and tracing the outer shell.

Hips pushed up against the hot body on top of him, tugging his bound thighs to clutch Riddick closer, to hold fast. Riddick’s hands covered Reese’s own clutched tightly against the barred headboard, as Riddick roughed his hips against Reese’s, pushed and pulled and Reese was hard again. He thought he’d be too tired, that he’d already come twice. But Riddick has played every sensitive spot, waking up his desire again with a swiftness of a body already sensitive from their earlier rounds.

Riddick’s breath hot, his lips wet and Reese wanted to taste them again. Hovering above him, like a suntanned god with his broad shoulders and arms caging Reese’s shivering body. Watching him with silver eyes, the want in them more than Reese could have wished for. Intense and dark, hooded with desire and Reese felt like he was burned with a slow flame. White teeth, a quick grin and then soft lips on his nipple, sweet tug he felt down to his groin. Riddick bit and played softly, then slowly tracked a slick path downwards across Reese’s twitching stomach where he stopped again. Resting his head and looking up at Reese, and with a deep shaky breathe Reese saved this image to have for ever and ever. To bring out whenever he wanted, because things didn’t get better than that look, that smile and the crinkles on his face and it was all directed at Reese.

Riddick smirked a devil’s smile at Reese’s already broken breathing and rose, pushed pillows beneath Reese’s hips, keeping him steady and easier to reach. Reese forgot to breathe as Riddick again placed himself between Reese’s legs, but this time stretched out like an offering, promising all kinds of wicked things. Nibbling on his thigh, licking long stretches of wet skin he then gently blew on. The air over damp skin sent chills that made Reese shiver. Those strong warm hands moved beneath him, stretched heat across his lower back, slow scratches and soft kisses where his hip meets groin. Riddick’s well shaved head so soft, tickling against Reese’s naked hip as Riddick moved his head back and forth. Smooth, quiet whispers of skin against skin.

Reese so concentrated on every lick and touch that he didn’t even realize Riddick’s gotten the slick until wet fingers tickled him, slowly gliding up and down. The immediate reaction couldn’t be stopped and Reese tensed in anticipation, his hips bucked up, sweat popping on his chest. Broad calloused hands stroking his legs, murmuring words to relax, slow kisses against goose pimpled skin. “You can’t come just yet Reese. Slow.”

One finger quickly turned into two, and Reese is so turned on he’s pushing back against the curving fingers. Taking them deeper, his body sucking them in easily. “More. Come on. Please.” Sensitive everywhere, Riddick’s every breath clearly felt against Reese’s stomach and hip as Riddick twisted sideways to see and move easier. In and out, slow turned faster and faster. Sparks of pleasure, flickering inside him and throughout him and he’s pushing back onto the driving hand. Stretching, holding his weight against the ribbons and leather straps and bearing his weight down onto, into, deeper.

Blunt fingers stroking against sensitive skin, slick glide of three fingers, four, moving in hypnotic twists and turns, stretching, twisting and pushing. Holding him wide open, making him spread and bend his back to arch higher and find closer. Reese’s nipples tightened and still feeling the soreness from Riddick’s teeth earlier. An added sensation to his body burning with sweat and desire. The spread an ache in the background, slithering up and down his back, his belly but the sharp pleasure overriding it.

It was more than something that had been looming ahead of him, it was a quick jab like an electrical current once he could form the thoughts - that this was it. Reese would do it, right then, cause he’s already been made lost and pleading. Blowjobs and teasing, tickling and fanning the arousal and never letting him come has paved the way. Building him up higher and higher till he was so so close to cresting, crashing down, but then Riddick just held him tightly. Minutes passing till he could breathe again, and the game started up again. Reese never knew you could do this for so long, even with the help of a cockring. It’s almost scary how quickly Riddick has learned his body, studied every reaction, finetuning till Reese is nothing but easily molded putty in his hands.

“Good boy, just what I like Reese. Relax for me. Yeah. Just like that. Gonna come for me again?” Burning and thrashing and lips stumbling, tongue felt as thick and heavy as his body, repeating no no no. But even Reese himself couldn’t say whether its  _‘no, stop, I cant, no more’_  or  _‘no, God don’t ever stop, more’_. Riddick slowing down, stopped, but he doesn’t remove his fingers, just standing up on his knees and watching Reese. “Is this a real no, Reese? Want me to stop? Tell me.” That last is an order and it breaks through the haze in Reese’s mind.

“No, please don’t stop. Riddick. Please. Do it, fuck me.” Reese doesn’t want to loose the edge he’d been riding on, right then nothing would hurt and he trusts Riddick not to injure him. Those killer hands know every part of the human body like an old fragile map, every seam, every crease and where to be careful to not rip it apart. Reese wanted to do it while still on that wave, right then and there when he still couldn’t think. Riddick leaned over and kissed him, licking the bitten lips and tonguing him deeply, in and out in the same rhythm as his hand. Bringing him incoherent again. When he finally pulled back Reese’s flushed and panting hard, quivering beneath Riddick’s touch.

“Ready?” Riddick slid back between Reese’s thighs, kissed his hip and did a quick lick over his wet tipped cock, causing a full body shudder. Reese was so close to coming and Riddick knew it well, but Reese had given it all up to Riddick. Head back, biting the pillow as he arched higher, bending to twist his hips down onto Riddick’s clenched fingers. Gentle hand rubbed across his tensed stomach muscles as the other pulled out. More lube, fingers back inside him and now stretching him wider. It was almost too much, the pain coming back, but Riddick just shushed him and kissed his goose pimpled skin. Licking across a stretched hip, biting down to leave a red mark before sucking the cockhead inside the inferno of his mouth, pushing as Reese bucked and suddenly that was it. The scream torn out of him as the intense feeling just widened and blew him open.

“Shhhh, look at you, so good. Damn. You okay?” Reese can’t answer, it was too much but he can take it and it’s not all pain. It’s burning and it has made him higher than a kite and he’s feeling like someone stopped the orgasm in the middle to draw it out.

“Fuck. So hot Reese. I’m all inside you. Feel me?” Then Riddick slowly moved his hand, knuckles across the gland, like a heatwave… Too much sensation and he’s drowning. Gasping for breath, and he was aching for it, needing to come and yet it was like his body needed something else to push across. But he cant take anything more. No more. Just needed to be let down. Crash and fall and know Riddick would catch him.

“Pretty perfect boy.” Slow hands caressing him and then the hand twisted again and Reese’s entire body tensed again, like muscles pulled from the inside, clenching deeply. “Come for me baby, just let it go.” Reese felt the fingers moving and pushing and twisting and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, spine arching, and his body clenched so tightly, the orgasm pulled through him like a trainwreck and he dimly heard Riddick’s words. “There you go, look at you. So fucking beautiful.”

 

V)

Reese had learned just as Riddick had said to take more than he thought. To turn pleasure into pain, to balance that razor’s edge long enough that when the soft fall of pleasure came it drowned him in sensations and he’d never felt anything like it before. Like he was flying, breaking apart, and tears streaming down his face, mixed with sweat and strong arms coming up to hold him. Stroke him, slow caresses over arms and chest and through the cowlicks in his hair, avoiding the sensitive places. Places he’d be sore tomorrow, and yet it’d be felt with pride. I can’t fucking believe it but — I did this. He’ll never look at Riddick’s hands the same way again.


End file.
